


Three's a Party

by ladylace616



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Clegane is a very forceful Dom, something Arya loves and looks forward to sharing with someone special from Clegane's past.... (Please heed warnings! :) Shameless Kinktober contribution.)
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Thoros of Myr, Thoros of Myr & Arya Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Three's a Party

“I have sex with Thoros, so you’re expected to join.”

Arya was blind folded, kneeling on the floor with her legs spread and completely naked. She nodded eagerly, accepting and trusting Clegane.

Arya felt the fierce and commanding grip of her Dom grip her hard by the hair at the back of her neck. She winced delightfully and waited for what would come, pleasantly rewarded when she felt a smart slap across her face, once, twice. One cheek and then the other.

Clegane roughly tweaked her nipples and Arya gasped.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded her.

Arya obediently opened her mouth and was rewarded with a fistful of her hair being pulled as Clegane shoved his cock roughly down her throat.

Arya choked and gagged, and Clegane loved every second of it.

She made a great mess, slobbering all over him. He pulled his hard cock out of her mouth with a wet pop, and then smacked her across the face with it.

She opened her mouth like a good little girl, trying to catch his elusive dick every time he smacked her with it. He painted her cheeks with her saliva, smacking her repeatedly with his cock and then he pulled out.

He roughly shoved her to the ground.

Arya protested briefly, and Thoros finally made his presence known.

“Tsk, tsk, you’ve got a brat here, don’t you?” he lasciviously asked, eyeing the young woman. She couldn’t see it, but both he and Clegane were stark naked as well. He was stroking his own cock as he watched Clegane mouth fuck the girl.

“She’ll get her turn,” Clegane roughly said, ignoring her there on the ground.

Arya’s pussy was dripping wet at his rough treatment of her, and her hands started to wander south involuntarily. She tweaked her own wet nub as Clegane was distracted.

Clegane had advanced on the red headed Thoros.

They embraced in a passionate embrace and liplock. Their erections rubbed against one another, and Clegane possessively kissed Thoros as he had Arya. He was teeth and grit and you felt every moment with him. Thoros sighed into his mouth and surrendered to the desires they’d been fighting for so long. This was so much better.

He was just about to grasp Clegane’s cock in hand as well when the man grunted.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he darkly asked, and the thrill of it made Thoros hairs stand on end pleasurably. He wished he was the one that was going to be punished, the way Clegane’s tone promised.

“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir,” Arya plaintively said, squirming from her position on her knees.

Clegane abandoned Thoros to stalk menacingly back towards Arya.

Without warning, Clegane seized Arya by the neck and was pulling her to her feet. He pressed down on her neck and Arya felt herself gush with excitement.

Clegane harshly spanked her little titties, and Arya cried out in surprise. She was further surprised when Clegane continued his assault, instead violently kissing her and slapping at her exposed and dripping twat.

Thoros was jerking off furiously, and Clegane saw how excited his treatment of Arya made him. He had an excellent idea and went to his dresser to collect one of their toys.

Arya almost squealed when she heard the sound of the handcuffs quiet tinkling. She pretended to pout and hate it as Clegane slapped them on her wrists.

“If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’m just going to tie them up,” he gruffly whispered in her ear from behind, securing the handcuffs behind her back. She had no idea what was in store.

His large, hard cock rested comfortably and tantalizingly against her buttocks, but he didn’t press against her. Instead, she was hugely disappointed when she heard Clegane take a step away from her.

He crossed the room to Thoros again.

“You’re not trying to cum already, are you?” he demanded.

Thoros was breathing heavily and didn’t respond, so Clegane leaned in and kissed him ferociously again. He overwhelmed Thoros in their passionate embrace, and soon had the better of the smaller man.

He manhandled himself behind Thoros, his fingers already deliciously probing at what was his.

Thoros let out a moan, and Arya whined across the room.

“No fair,” she called out, and Clegane was momentarily distracted.

He scowled in Arya’s direction, and redirected his attention to Thoros. Thoros was his mate before Arya. They had always been there for each other, and he cared about the man ferociously. That was why their sex was so intimate and peppered with animalistic urges, struggles, kisses and fights.

Clegane tantalizingly rubbed the head of his cock against Thoros, gently nudging himself inside the smaller man. As he did so, he licked and sucked at Thoros’ earlobe and the man panted with need as Clegane filled him.

Their thrusts were desperate and hard, always so fast between them. He was having so much fun, he forgot how close Thoros already was.

Clegane slid out of Thoros with a groan, and Thoros sagged at his departure.

“Come on, get over here,” he said to Thoros.

He grabbed Thoros by his dripping ginger cock, dragging him towards Arya squirming silently on the ground.

“Open your mouth,” Clegane commanded her, and Arya willingly did so with her hands still tied behind her back.

Clegane guided Thoros so that Thoros was getting deep throated by Arya. He slid his cock back into Thoros’ ass and pumped him vigorously as Arya slobbed hopelessly on Thoros knob. She choked loudly, gagging at the length of Thoros and Clegane was grunting like an animal as he humped his way to his own loud and explosive release.

He pulled out of Thoros’ ass with a shout and sprayed his seed over the ginger’s naked back.

That pleased him.

After that, he choked Arya and violently finger fucked her until she was crying for mercy. He left her on the ground, so close to cumming and yet just not quite there. He instructed Thoros to lay on the ground and Arya to sit on the ginger’s face.

Thoros eagerly slurped at Arya’s little pussy, burying his face in her juices. His nose rubbed against her swollen clit and his tongue dipped in and out of her honey hole. The girl sobbed her ecstasy, furiously riding his face while Clegane grabbed her harshly by her short hair. She came with a loud moan, and sagged on top of Thoros.

Clegane leaned down and gave her one last passionate kiss, then hauled her up off the ginger’s face.


End file.
